vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Volt
|-|Volt= |-|Volt Prime= Summary Harnessing electrical elements, Volt is the electricity Warframe, utilizing his abilities to outspeed his targets and turn them into living tesla coils. Much like all Tenno, he is led by The Lotus, a mysterious figure whose motive is to preserve their kind. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, likely higher | At least High 6-A, likely higher Name: Volt Origin: Warframe Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Tenno Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability and agility, Energy Manipulation, Weaponry Master, Expert infiltrator, Regeneration (Mid-low), Resistant to (Heat, Electricity, Poison, Cold, Radiation), can utilize various Auras, Skilled Martial Artist, barrier creation, Electricity Manipulation, can turn invisible via Shade's Ghost mod, Levitation and Pseudo-Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Energy Projection, Energy and Life Absorption, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (By virtue of lacking a soul), Resistant to Mind Control, Matter Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Comparable to the likes of Mirage, who could casually tear apart hordes of Sentients with her bare hands) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Superior to their normal counterparts. Mirage, who is without a Prime, was able to casually overcome the highly adaptive nature of the Sentients and rip them apart with just her hands) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can react to and dodge his own electricity at close range), possibly Relativistic+ or higher reactions/combat speed (Can deflect weapons such as Opticor and Glaxion at a close distance, the former stated to be able to fire a blast of "light energy"), Higher with Speed | Massively Hypersonic, at least Relativistic+ or higher reactions/combat speed (Superior to their normal counterparts) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class | '''At least '''Multi-Continent Class Durability: At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Can tank blows from Mirage) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Superior to their normal counterparts) Stamina: Limitless (As a machine he does not experience fatigue, only in destruction of the body is the Operator's link broken) Range: Extended melee range; can be extended to a certain amount with mods, hundreds of meters with most ranged weaponry, Shock chain links to people 37 meters apart, 50 meters with Overload, targets caught in the pulse will be charged with electricity and electrocute people within 10 meters of them Standard Equipment: Various types of Grineer, Corpus, Infested, and Tenno weaponry, but is limited to one large weapon, a sidearm, and a melee weapon at a time during missions Intelligence: Unknown (Capable of outsmarting any foe or overcoming any puzzle they encounter, but this intelligence is dependent on their Operator) Weaknesses: Advanced, concentrated EMPs can restrict the use of his powers. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Shock: '''Volt launches a shocking projectile that will electrocute opponents and chain to others within a radius * '''Speed: Volt energizes his body, increasing his dexterity for a certain period of time * Electric Shield: 'Volt deploys an obstacle of energy to provide cover, he can use his Shock ability through these shields to overcharge the projectile * '''Overload: '''Volt emits a powerful electrical pulse, enemies caught within the pulse will be paralyzed and emit arcs of electricity akin to Tesla Coils, electrocuting those who enter the radius * '''Channeling: ''Channeling is a technique all Tenno are capable of. While charging additional energy through their Warframe, they potentially double their AP with their melee strikes, in addition to making their opponents completely disintegrate on contact. Key: Volt | Volt Prime Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warframe Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Protagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Matter Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 6